A part of me
by Betito
Summary: Porque, a pesar de todo, él siempre sería una parte de Sayu Yagami.Porque el primer amor nunca se olvida. Porque no todo es lo que parece. Porque sobre el corazón no se manda. pairing SayuxMello. drabble oneshot


Disclaimer: Si crees que Death Note me pertenece… te lo agradezco, pero te equivocas monumentalmente, algún día me sacaré la lotería y entonces sí será de mi propiedad, reviviré a L, tiraré a Misa por un precipicio y haré que Mello regrese de la muerte al más puro estilo Gandalf.

Hola, soy Beto, y te presento este fic que es un SayuMello.

Y se supone que es desde el punto de vista de Yagami chan. Está inspirado en una cancion q no sé de quien es y que se llama "How can I not love you?" Ojala les guste y les recomiendo escuchar la rola mientras leen.

Y sí, ya sé que es una jovencita y que no debe hablar tan fuerte como lo hace en el fic, pero se supone que está a nada de tener un colapso nervioso, y está desesperada y está sensible...

Por lo menos así se pone mi hermana cuando está sensible, nerviosa y desesperada.

* * *

Sayu POV.

No... No era posible... él no estaba muerto.

SIMPLEMENTE NO ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡QUÉ NO QUIERE ENTENDER EL MALDITO MUNDO QUE ÉL NO PUEDE MORIR!

Por que yo... por que lo amo ¡Sí, lo Amo! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Sé que no debería, que no es correcto, pero es el motivo por el que mi corazón late cada día, está en mi respiración.

Estoy sola en mi habitación, llorando en mi cama, simplemente deshaciéndome en lágrimas, unas lágrimas que me hacen una ingrata, por que no son por mi padre que acaba de morir.

Son por él, por mi captor, por mi hombre, por aquel que me enseñó a ser mujer. El que me arrancó de mi hogar, de mi país y de los brazos de mi familia tan solo para robarme el corazón.

Ni siquiera sé su nombre, y no necesito saberlo, yo soy suya y de nadie más. Mello.

Demonios, no me tomó ni una semana amarlo hasta que me duele, hasta que comienzo a llorar... para que después mi madre diga que sigo traumatizada por el secuestro y me "consuele" diciendo que él ya no puede acercarse a mí, ya no puede tocarme...

Cuando eso es precisamente lo que quisiera en las noches sola, en esta misma cama. Sentirlo conmigo, secar las lágrimas que derrama en sus sueños, y que ni de chiste dejaría salir concientemente. Acariciar su cabello y acurrucarme en su pecho después del momento de la pasión.

¡No es justo! Cómo puedo amarlo de esta manera cuando apenas lo conozco, tengo veinte años y estoy enamorada de un extraño como si fuera una tonta colegiala.

Él no puede haber muerto en esa maldita explosión, yo lo sé. No me preguntes como, lo sé y nada más. Pero el que no haya muerto no significa nada, ya que él no forma parte de mi mundo, de mi presente y al paso que van las cosas, no formará parte de mi futuro.

No podré tocar su piel o sentirlo entre mis brazos, nunca podré estar a su lado. Y sé que no es lo adecuado o lo mejor, que no debo amarlo ni ansiar sus besos... que no debí corresponder a los cariños, probablemente falsos, que me daba.

Ahora me toca ser fuerte, debo recoger los pedazos de mi corazón hecho polvo y dejarlo ir, dejar ir este amor de los que sé que sólo se dan una vez en la vida. Y que tendré que callarme hasta el fin de mis días... hm, tal vez me convierta en una de esas ancianas de las películas que esperan a que su amor vuelva por toda una vida sin decir absolutamente nada sobre el tema.

¿Cómo pueden esperar que no lo ame cuando cambió mi vida de una manera tan radical? ¿Y si no lo amara, qué clase de criatura sería? Lo deseo a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos fuertes, reviviendo cada memoria dentro de la obscuridad. Como no desear lo que he perdido y no volverá.

Ahora es mi deber de hija recuperar la compostura, ser la mujercita fuerte de la madre y la huérfana de padre que asiste a un funeral.

Me estremezco de nuevo y un sollozo sacude mi cuerpo una vez más. Cada caricia, cada beso, esa sonrisa retorcida que me derritió desde la primera vez que lo vi, y lo dulce que fue conmigo antes de arrastrarme como su prisionera, y más dulce que fue cuando nadie nos miraba.

¿"Es por un bien mayor, Sayu, es por que esto se tiene que acabar. Kira debe dejar de existir" Dijiste? Sí, lo sé, eso fue lo que te hizo acercarte a mí. Te dedicaste a amarrar a esta tonta a tus caprichos, disfrazaste tu vigilancia de timidez, y me enamoraste hasta que me subí a tu motocicleta y me arrastraste fuera del país en contra de mi voluntad.

No debo sentirme así, sé que eras falso conmigo, fui tu diversión y ahora debo fingir que te odio. Sí, que te odio con todas mi fuerzas cuando la verdad es todo lo contrario. Debería aprender a controlarme y a no anhelarlo cada noche, a callarme mi propia y humillante verdad.

¿Cómo enfrentarme a mi misma en el espejo cada día sabiendo que cargo con esto? Eso es algo que resolveré día a día. Ahora debo ir al funeral de mi padre, adiós...

END POV.


End file.
